


Boba Fett Got Nothing On You

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Animal Traits, Bounty Hunters, M/M, Minor Violence, Scent Marking, space science, the impala is a space cruiser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bountyhunter Jared catches the trail of a Genee, he thinks his big payday is just around the corner. But he’s not the only one hunting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boba Fett Got Nothing On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts), [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts), [kjanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/gifts).



> Written for my darling kittehs alycat , keep_waking_up and kinkajou for our valentine love fest (in case you missed it, keep_waking_up wrote fabulous DemonDean wincest and kinkajou drew very hot nsfw wall sex). The prompt was to write space porn with animal traits where things go in the butts. Yup. Cause that’s the level of eloquence I got from two writers and one artist :P I failed a bit with the animal traits, apologies. I also know nothing about spaceships and space travel. Title shamelessly inspired by Star Wars, To anyone who’s wondering at the end, yes, I have watched the Ludolfs movie and I have no regrets.  
> Many thanks to theatregirl7299 and lotrspnfangirl or the beta, all remaining mistakes love me too much to leave. Also this month's smpc entry.

 

Jared spotted him in the main market hall for the first time. The lighting was weak, so there wasn’t much to see at first really, just a pretty humanoid face half covered by a scarf. But the sharp cheekbones and the big, expressive eyes were enough to turn Jared’s head. Then the guy stepped into the fluorescent beam of one of the big spot lights and his eyes lit up, glowing an eerie yellow-green.

 

Interesting. Very interesting.

 

He watched the guy making his way past the cramped stalls, the sellers yelling out their products. Jared carefully followed the guy, coincidentally the same direction he was going in anyway.

 

Jared got a little closer and now he could make out the stubble on the guy’s cheeks right before the lower half of his face disappeared under a high dark scarf, the lines surrounding his eyes, the long dark lashes and the blonde strands in his darker hair.

 

He couldn’t see the guy’s mouth, but he was still fucking beautiful. And he was one of the freaks. A Genee. The eye flare was unmistakable. Last Jared heard, the price on a Genee’s head was one hundred thousand Confederate Coins. With that kind of money, Jared could buy his own freighter.

 

Taking out a Genee wouldn’t be easy. Jared would need to get special equipment to detain him long term. Here on Aleta, the Outer Ring’s biggest — and shadiest — space station, Felicia’s junkyard was probably his best bet. In the meantime, he had to find out where the Genee was staying.

 

Mindful to keep enough distance between them, Jared trailed the Genee across the whole market. The guy stopped here and there, at the most random stalls. He bought some food, rifled through a techno guy’s junk box, and bought a few pieces Jared couldn’t make out. The next stop was a jewelry stand and Jared watched the Genee pick out earrings with a classic Second Ring design. Jared tried to see if the Genee was wearing earrings, but his earlobes were covered by his scarf.

 

After what felt like hours, the Genee left the market area and made his way towards the narrow corridor leading towards one of older areas; winding tunnels with nooks and crannies, the occasional store or bar crammed in with run down long term housing for station entrepreneurs and short term rental places. Jared followed. When the Genee suddenly stopped, Jared continued walking. The Genee stood in front of a small restaurant, rummaging around in his satchel. Jared walked past, calm as you please. It was only a matter of time before the Genee would pick up on someone following him. Jared would just have to walk on, double back, and hope to catch him again.

 

There was a seedy bar half a block down and Jared decided it was a good spot to let the Genee pass. When he chanced a surreptitious look back, he saw the Genee watching him. His face was hidden behind his scarf and the shadows of the building, the tracklight running along the ceiling too dirty to give off more than a weak yellowish glow, but Jared knew when he was being watched. Pretending he hadn’t looked would never work and offense was the best defense anyway.

 

Jared sent the Genee a grin that was more flirty than friendly followed by a wink for good measure before he stepped into the bar.

 

The place was crowded and a random mix of species were playing in a band in the corner. Drink pods were floating through the dimly lit room and the smoke from the glass pipes was fogging up the air. Jared took a little table in front of the windows next to the entrance. It would give him the opportunity to see the Genee walking by and let the Genee see him drinking. If Jared could invite someone to his table to solidify his cover, that would be perfect.

 

He searched the room, trying to see if any humanoid species were around that he could try to invite for a drink, when a deep voice right next to him asked, “Looking for someone?”

 

“Good company,” Jared said, while he slowly turned his head. The Genee was standing right next to him, eyebrows pulled up in sharp inquisitive lines.

 

It had been a long time since anyone had gotten the drop on Jared and he internally cursed himself for not being more attentive.

 

In one smooth motion, the Genee slid into the seat across from him and pulled down his scarf. “So, what do you think?”

 

Jared didn’t know if he was more surprised by the blatant come on or the rest of the guy’s face. His light stubble had a reddish coloring and covered his entire lower face with an even growth. But it were his lips that were truly breathtaking. Full and with a dark rosy tint, they were pulled up in a challenging smirk.

 

Well. Jared had been prepared to keep an eye on the guy by watching his room but there were other options. A bit more risky, sure, but Jared had always been a gambler and this guy was hotter than the surface of a sun. The danger he brought only added fuel to the fire.

 

“I think,” Jared said, raising his hand to wave a drink pod over, “today’s my lucky day. What’s your poison?”

 

“I’ll take a clear one. What about you…” The Genee trailed off, looking at Jared expectantly.

 

“Jared. And I’ll have a tall red one.” There was no point in lying about his name. He went by a different name in his professional endeavors and he preferred to have the people in his bed calling him by his real name.

 

And he had no doubt that was where this was heading. The guy was definitely interested, watching Jared with hungry eyes.

 

Now, the Genee leaned back and cocked his head. “My name’s Jensen. What brings you out here, Jared? Aleta is not exactly on the human trading routes. It’s rare to see one of us out here.”

 

Jared suppressed a snort. Jensen might look human, but if only half the rumors about Genees were true, that wasn’t the only thing he was.

 

“Just passing through,” Jared said truthfully. “I’m on my way to the Third Ring, but my ride ended here. I was gonna go down to the docks later, see if I can find another ship going my way. Somewhere to the First or Second Quadrant on the Ring.” Jared lifted the mug that the drink pod had put before him to his mouth. Transportation with Jensen in tow would be difficult, but for the right price, captains docking their ships on Aleta shipped anything and anyone. “What about you?”

 

“Same, actually,” Jensen said, raising his glass in a toasting manner. It was an Old Earth custom, rarely seen outside the First Ring anymore.

 

Jared wondered about that. He’d always heard the Genees came from the Outer Ring territories, like LK-785, desolate and deserted systems registered under letters and numbers instead of actual names.

 

“Though I’m not going exactly in your direction.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“I got family in the Ruda System,” Jensen said casually, and if Jared hadn’t been sure everything the guy was telling him was bullshit, he never would’ve spotted the lie.

 

“Ruda,” Jared said slowly, pretending to buy Jensen’s story. “That’s farming mostly, right? Fourth Quadrant?”

 

Jensen nodded and took a sip from his drink. “Cousin’s got a soy farm. It’s good money.”

 

When Jared just answered with a smile and a nod, Jensen asked, “What’s waiting for you on the Third Ring?”

 

Jared smirked. “Nothing as respectable as a soy farm.’”

 

With its central location in their galaxy, the Third Ring consisted mostly of trading and industrial planets. The Ruda system was one of the few exceptions. That, of course, meant a few of the solar systems there were notorious smuggling hotbeds.

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Well, I’m not gonna ask anymore then.”

 

Jared nodded, though if he’d thought Jensen was hot before, he had to reevaluate after seeing him laugh. He wondered if otherworldly beauty was a side effect of the genetic engineering that had led to Jensen’s creation.

 

In lieu of an answer, Jared raised his glass. “How about we just drink to new beginnings?”

 

For a moment, Jensen’s face changed into an almost soft, longing expression, then it disappeared and the flirty smirk returned. “To new beginnings. May they be found in the most unexpected places.”

 

Again, Jensen’s eyes traveled up and down Jared’s body and Jared couldn’t stop himself from reacting. Jensen’s whole posture promised a night of debauchery and Jared couldn’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t. He needed to keep an eye on him anyways and Jensen would be much less suspicious of the guy lying next to him than they guy spying on him from the other room. Sleeping with his mark was totally acceptable.

 

In his mind, Jared could hear Osric snort at him and tell him he was a reckless bastard, but Osric also hadn’t wanted to go after Tricky Ricky, and that had turned out well. Mostly. What was important was that Jared had gotten the bounty on Ricky’s head to pay off most of his debt, which he had, and if he’d looked a little worse for the wear after, missing half his hair and needing to repair his flight booster, well, that was his business.

 

Besides, Jared was morbidly curious and finding out first hand if all the stories about the Genees were true… there was really no way he could resist.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they stumbled out of the bar after drinking their way through half the menu, Jared seemed pleasantly buzzed and Jensen pretended to be. His metabolism made quick work of regular liquor, but he didn’t need to get Jared suspicious. Jared had attentive eyes and their conversation had revealed the brains behind them to match.

 

So Jensen was going to have to be careful. Not that he wasn’t always. But he had needs, dammit, and on the physical level, he was strung out and touch deprived. But touching people, getting close to them, getting _intimate_ with them, it was risky.

 

Jensen hadn’t let himself want anyone like that in a long time. Physical touch didn’t have to be sexual, so Dani and he had fed their needs by sleeping curled up around each other every night, sitting close enough to each other to always touch. After people hadn’t stopped commenting on how cute they looked together, they’d pretended to be newlyweds, a cover story no one doubted. But ever since they had to split up when the Confederate Police had found them on the Fourth Ring, Jensen had been alone. The last time he’d fucked around with someone had been five planets back, mutual handjobs in a dirty back alley. But tomorrow, he’d meet up with Dani again. She’d come pick him up and they’d finally leave the galaxy and the Confederation’s sphere of influence.

 

So tonight, Jensen would indulge. And that meant taking the tall, broad-shouldered human back to his little hotel room and riding his dick until he passed out. Because the cargo pants the guy was wearing didn’t leave much to the imagination and unless he was wearing an oversized cup, he was packing. Jensen licked his lips. It was hard finding someone who could keep up with him physically, but the guy looked like he’d be up for the challenge. Or at least like he’d give his best trying.

 

To top off his physical appearance, pretty face included, Jared smelled heavenly. Jensen had been bravely resisting rubbing his face all over the sharp-jawed face and the long, prominent neck. Maybe after Jared was passed out from sex, Jensen could give in and scent mark him all over.

 

Thoughts of Jared in Jensen’s bed, well, on any flat surface really, made Jensen’s dick throb in his pants and the tips of his fingers itch.

 

Fuck.

 

He didn’t know if his physical reaction to Jared was so strong because he’d denied himself for so long or because the guy just smelled so fucking good. The more time he spent with him, the harder it became to resist. So he tugged harder on Jared’s hand, dragging him along the winding corridors to the seedy hotel Jensen was staying in.

 

“You sure are in a hurry,” Jared drawled, amusement coloring his voice.

 

With a huff, Jensen stopped, pushed Jared againt the next wall and kissed him in one fluid motion. Jared made a surprised sound, hands coming up to Jensen’s shoulders quicker than expected with a strong grip.

 

Good. Jensen had already suspected Jared was in excellent physical shape — the play of the muscles under the tanned skin of his forearms was enough to make Jensen drool — but feeling the confirmation was encouraging.

 

When Jared didn’t move further, Jensen stilled. Jared was holding him in place, unmoving, and Jensen wondered if Jared didn’t want him after all… But then Jared pulled him in closer, opened his mouth to seek out Jensen’s tongue with his own, and when he pulled Jensen in tight, Jensen could feel Jared’s arousal against his thigh. Oh yeah, he had picked himself a nice one.

 

They kissed, hard and deep, hands roaming and hips grinding. Jensen explored the rest of Jared’s impressive looking muscles, his broad shoulders and firm ass, and he was not disappointed. In whichever direction this night was going, he was game.

 

When Jared pulled back and trailed his mouth down Jensen’s neck, he happily bared his throat for Jared. He hissed when Jared bit him lightly and then let out a satisfied rumble when Jared got a hand into Jensen’s hair, just long enough to be grabbed and pulled.

 

Jared made an encouraging sound and turned them around, pressing Jensen against the wall.

 

“You know,” Jensen managed to get out while Jared was groping his ass enthusiastically, “I kinda was imagining this in a bed. Because I want you spread out on your back when I suck you until you come all over my face.”

 

Jared froze, then he groaned. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do that.” And he was already pulling Jensen away from the wall.

 

Jensen laughed and followed him.

  
  
  


Since Jared had taken the lead, they ended up in his room. Just as well, that way Jared had all of his equipment ready.

 

Jensen was on him the moment they stumbled through the door, lips just as soft and demanding as they had been outside. There was tugging on Jared’s pants, then his belt clattered to the ground. His jacket was next and when Jensen tore off his shirt, Jared heard the fabric rip. Under other circumstances, he’d wonder about Jensen’s strength. As it was, he was just surprised Jensen wasn’t more careful to hide it.

 

Then he caught the hungry, eager look on Jensen’s face, saw the mouthwatering bulge in his pants, and okay, yeah. It wasn’t like Jared was paying attention where his belt with his blaster gun landed while they made their way to the bed. Jensen was practically rubbing himself all over Jared’s body and the pressure on his dick was maddening. He’d gotten his hands on Jensen’s ass earlier and that was just as tempting as the dick in his pants.

 

Speaking of pants, Jensen was still mostly clothed, something Jared had to rectify immediately. He started pulling Jensen’s scarf away, and Jensen got with the program, pushing down his pants and stepping out of his boots. Jared got rid of his remaining clothes too and then Jensen pushed him down on the bed, crawled on top of him where he pulled off his shirt, revealing surprisingly lean muscles playing under light skin.

 

There was a dusting of freckles Jared managed to make out in the crappy light of the lamp mounted to the wall next to the bed; the overlight lamp in his shitty room didn’t work. Jared didn’t have more time to consider the lighting and Jensen’s many freckles in it because Jensen was seemingly making good on his promise and scooting down Jared’s body.

 

In case something went wrong, Jared slid his hand under his pillow to check for the blaster he’d stashed there. His hand closed around the handle when Jensen took him into his mouth.

 

There was no finesse or teasing, Jensen just swallowed him down, choking himself on Jared’s dick like he was a starving man.

 

There were other, probably more fitting analogies, but Jared’s higher brain function had left the building when Jensen’s mouth touched his dick. He didn’t seem to have a gag reflex — Jared wondered if that was a Genee thing — but then Jensen’s tongue did a swirling trick that made Jared suck in a surprised breath while his hips jerked up to chase the feeling.

 

With unsurprising, though definitely non-human strength, Jensen pushed his hips down and pinned them to the mattress.

 

“Save your strength for when you’re actually fucking me,” Jensen said, mouth right next to Jared’s dick, hot breath fanning across it.

 

Jared looked down into Jensen's big green eyes, lips dark red and swollen, and thought he could come from the sight alone. Then Jensen took him into his mouth again and Jared’s hand involuntarily tightened around the blaster, trying hard not to lose it right now.

 

“How about we get to that?” he asked hoarsely, because while Jensen was probably giving him the best blowjob he’d ever received, he’d had Jensen’s ass in his hands and that was something he really wanted to get to.

 

Jensen pulled off his dick and snorted, but he was already crawling up Jared’s body in sensual, certain motions.

 

Jared was a big guy, strong and good with a gun, and he’d been hunting people for money for a long time, so it was an entirely new experience to feel like the prey for once.

 

Considering what Jensen was, a feeling of uneasiness spread in the back of Jared's mind, but he was still hard and aching for Jensen. There were a lot of reasons he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he was, starting with Jensen’s status and ending somewhere with Jared being fucked in the bad way if he didn’t deliver another bounty to pay off the rest of his debts. But right now, Jared couldn't be bothered to give a damn. Genee or not, Jensen was the most sensuous creature Jared had even taken to bed and there was no way he could do anything but fuck him stupid now.

 

Jensen kept his mouth on Jared the entire way up his body, licking and nipping at his skin, dragging sharp teeth along Jared’s hip bone before trailing his mouth over his ribcage. It felt good, really fucking good actually, but every bite of sharp teeth shredded the already thin control Jared was holding onto, and he just couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled Jensen up, who just gave him a smug, mischievous grin, before he gripped Jared’s dick and lowered himself down hot and slick. Jared had no idea when Jensen had prepped himself, but he didn’t give a shit right now, because the only things he cared about were the blissed out expression on Jensen's face and how perfectly Jared’s hands spanned Jensen’s hips and how his thumbs rested in the grooves of Jensen’s hip bones.

 

Then Jensen leaned back, arching his back and the angle and the shift in pressure made Jared moan.

 

“Shit.” He gripped Jensen tighter, probably leaving bruises, but Jensen wasn’t complaining.

 

“Yes,” Jensen hissed, raising himself up and then slamming himself down again.

 

Sharp-hot pleasure shot through Jared’s body and his eyes fluttered closed. He had to fight to open them again so he wouldn’t miss a second of Jensen’s fluid movements, body moving with an inhuman grace, lean muscles working under his pale skin.

 

Jared tried to keep up, raise his hips in sync with Jensen, and Jensen hissed, his nails digging into Jared’s chest, the stabbing pain grounding him. Looking down at his chest, tiny droplets of blood welled up where Jensen’s nails, now looking decidedly like claws, were puncturing his skin.

 

Jared grinned sharply, then pulled Jensen down, bite-kissing his mouth until he tasted blood and Jensen was a writhing, moaning mess on top of him. Then he rolled them around and Jensen scooted back and turned around, tilting his ass up in invitation and giving Jared a challenging look over his shoulders, eyes glowing an eerie green, big black pupils drawn together in thin, vertical slits.

 

He should probably find it scary or strange, but all Jensen’s loss of control over his animal traits did to Jared was turn him on even more. His hips lost their rhythm, because all Jared could think was more, deeper, Jensen. The pressure around his dick was perfect, but it wasn’t enough, Jared needed more, that absolute feeling only his release could give him. Pressure was building deep in his body and his muscles tensed.

 

He had enough brain function left to clumsily reach around Jensen, who let out a sharp piercing sound unlike anything Jared had ever heard come out of a human’s mouth. Jensen’s whole body shuddered and he arched his back into an impossibly bowed curve, throwing his head back, an expression of pure satisfied bliss on his features. His face, combined with his body locking tight around Jared’s dick, was enough to send Jared violently over the edge.

 

Jared’s hips stuttered a few more times, riding out the high of the orgasm, before he collapsed onto the bed, half-burying Jensen under him.

 

For a moment, they both lay heavily breathing on the mattress, then Jensen crawled out from under him.

 

“You’re heavy,” he grumbled, but the accusation was lacking bite.

 

Jared rolled himself onto his back, trying to focus through his post orgasmic haze. Instead of having a few moments to collect himself, Jensen followed him, slinging a leg over Jared’s, pushing up under his arm, and putting his head on Jared’s chest.

 

“Sleep now,” he said and Jared couldn’t think of a single reason why arresting Jensen couldn’t wait until morning.

 

Distantly, Jared was aware of a deep rumbling filling the room, soft vibrations shaking his ribcage, but he didn’t care. Jensen was warm and pliant in his arms, burrowing his face into the crook of Jared’s neck, breathing on his skin and occasionally pressing soft kisses interspersed with little nips to his skin.

 

Tomorrow, he’d surprised Jensen, dose him up with Nabuu poison to knock him out until he could get the special restraints from Felicia. Then he’d load him in a big duffel and get him to the docs, find a captain who wouldn’t inquire about his luggage and then get off this space station. Osric was already waiting for him with their speeder in the Propha System and from there he could make it to the Third Ring and to Alaina’s spiky rock formation that called itself a moon before someone else caught up to him. Then he could finally settle this fucking debt. Usually he avoided dealing with Alaina because too many times she found a way to bend a deal to her advantage. Jeff was much more easy-going, but it was time for Jared’s final deal with Alaina. At least afterwards he could look forward to never dealing with her again.

 

For now, he’d just fall asleep with Jensen purring softly into his ear and his hand on his blaster.

  
  
  
  


Jensen woke with a start. For a split second he was disoriented, then he remembered he’d followed Jared back to his seedy hotel room.

 

Jared was still fast asleep next to him, snoring slightly. Yet, the hairs on Jensen’s arms were standing up and his neck prickled. Danger. There was danger ahead.

 

Soundlessly, he jumped out of the bed and started pulling on his clothes. He’d learned long ago to trust his instincts and it was never fun to fight, and escape, naked.

 

The snoring behind him stopped just when Jensen was putting on his boots. He turned around slowly with an apologetic smile in place only to stare straight into the end of a short-barrelled blaster.

 

“Don’t move,” Jared said and his sleep-rough voice was hard.

 

Slowly, Jensen raised his hands, palms out. “You shoot every guy who tries to leave without saying goodbye in the morning?” he asked playfully.

 

He wasn’t sure what Jared’s deal was, but Jensen was pretty sure his instincts weren’t going haywire because of him. Especially not when he heard movement downstairs, several people running up the stairs. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but it was going to get messy.

 

Jared smirked. “It’s rude.”

 

“Look,” Jensen started, “I don’t know what your problem is, but I-” He jumped to the side and dove towards Jared’s weapons belt as the door slammed open and five people burst into the room. He just had time to pull a knife and a blaster out and slide them into the back of his pants, letting his shirt fall over them to hide them from view. There was no way he’d survive a straight up shoot out with the newcomers.

 

They all had their weapons raised, long, crude looking blasters with thick barrels and sturdy grips. While their faces seemed human, their wings, as dark as their clothes, rising up behind them identified them immediately.

 

Instinctively, Jensen snarled at them around sharp, elongated teeth and he felt his claws slide out. He’d fought too many of them to do anything else.

 

The leader, a blonde with greyish wings flaring out behind her, gave them a mean smile.

 

“Well, this is quite a surprise.”

 

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered quietly, while behind him, Jared echoed the word. Jensen didn’t blame him, it was never a good idea to get on the bad side of a Heller, a generally evil creature who thrived on death and destruction. They were the ideal bounty hunters, when they weren’t playing mercenaries for the highest bidder.

 

Jensen wasn’t sure how they’d found him; he’d been so careful, but he’d be damned if he let them drag him back to that fucking hellhole. He’d rather die than go back to the Research Center.

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Cassidy,” Jared said behind him and his voice was surprisingly hard and unwavering for someone who just had five Hellers barge into his room with weapons raised. “But he’s mine,” Jared finished and cold fury filled Jensen.

 

Jared was one of them.

 

“So,” Jensen said, turning his body to the side, giving both the Hellers and Jared a smaller, less vulnerable target, and looked at Jared. “You’re one of the filthy scavengers too.”

 

Jared shrugged with an apologetic smile. “Gotta eat somehow. And bounty hunting is a time honored occupation.”

 

“Time honored, my ass,” Jensen snorted.

 

“Says the genetic freak,” Jared shot back.

 

Jensen put a hand to his heart, taking a step back towards the air shaft. “Ouch, that hurt.” Another step back. “And that after you fucked me. If you think that badly of me, does that make you desperate or just a kinky son of a bitch?”

 

“I’d fuck you too,” one of the Hellers said before Jared could answer.

 

Jensen looked over to see who had spoken. It was the tall one with the ugly face and the crooked, rotting fangs in his mouth. Of fucking course.

 

Jensen shuddered exaggeratedly and took another step back. “No, thank you. I don’t do ugly.”

 

He looked back at Jared, who was watching him sharply, eyes darting back and forth between Jensen and the air shaft before he focused his attention back on the hellers. Dammit.

 

“Nobody’s doing anyone,” the leader said, “at least until we have you both locked up tight. Whaddaya say, Jared, I always wanted to take a ride on that impressive thing you’re hiding in your pants.”

 

Jared smirked. “You just had to ask, Cassidy. Now, I fear, we’re at an impasse.”

 

“Not really. There’s five of us against you two. The freak here doesn’t even have a weapon.” Cassidy grinned, showing her own numerous and well sharpened fangs. “We do.”

 

Jared sighed. “Fuck. Okay, take him. Though at least mention that I caught him?”

 

Cassidy laughed, high and short. “Oh, darling, we're not just taking him, we’re taking both of you.”

 

“What?”

 

She clucked her tongue. “Didn’t you hear? Alaina was pissed off when you delivered Shep to Jeff instead of her, so she put a price on your head. Twenty thousand dead, forty alive.”

 

This time Jared swore with more gusto. Jensen couldn’t believe it. He’d picked up the only guy who was a bounty hunter with a bounty on his head himself. Blast his luck.

 

“Okay, how about this?” Jensen gave Cassidy a winning smile. “You take Jared, and I go my own way.”

 

“Why would I let you go?”

 

Now it was Jensen’s turn to tilt his head and put on a condescending expression. “I’m sure you heard the rumors about us… freaks. You really don’t want to find out if they’re true.”

 

She pointed her weapon at him. “Bring it,” she said with a snarl, showing fangs. “I’m not scared of a failed experiment.”

 

She was right. They had superior fire power on their side and Hellers were strong and enduring. Alone, Jensen didn’t stand a chance. Neither did Jared, for that matter.

 

A quick glance over to Jared revealed he had realized this too. Well, Jared had already figured out Jensen's way out and considering the barrel he was staring down right now, Jensen didn’t really have anything to lose.

 

“Alright,” Jensen said, tensing his muscles. “Let’s do this.”

 

She fired and he jumped. The laser blast surged past him, hitting the air shaft door and blasting it off its hinges.

 

He pulled out the gun he’d stolen from Jared and opened fire, seeking shelter behind a table, the only other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed.

 

Behind him, Jared had started shooting too, clearly having stashed weapons close to the bed. Jensen was willing to give him a bit more credit now, but really, sleeping with his mark was sloppy.

 

Then Jared threw a grenade between the Hellers and they had a second to jump in all directions before it went off. Not bad.

 

The explosion collapsed half the doorway and Jensen used the confusion to jump to the ventilation shaft. Jared was already there and for a moment they were in each other’s way before Jensen shoved Jared out of the way and climbed in first.

 

“Hey,” Jared said indignantly, but then shots were fired behind them and he shut up and crawled faster.

 

“You got another grenade?” Jensen asked, hurrying deeper into the shaft.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Without further prompting, Jared fumbled around at his belt, then Jensen heard the metallic click of a grenade being armed. Judging from the noise, at least one of the Hellers was crawling into the tunnels after them, then Jensen heard a low, but unmistakable “fuck”, and then an explosion shook the entire air shaft. For a moment, Jensen feared the whole structure would give out under them, and honestly, he was surprised the security hadn’t showed up yet. Then again, in this part of the station, no one really cared. Hoping it was going to stay that way long enough for them to escape, Jensen crawled on.

 

The air shaft was old and roomy, sagging metal plates connected by rusty screws, cables hanging from the ceiling and bumping into Jensen’s head. From behind him, Jared kept bumping against his ass and stepping onto his feet.

 

“I know I have a great ass,” Jensen ground out while dodging a knot of lower hanging cables, “so it’s understandable you want to get back up on that. But if you don’t give me more room, I’m gonna kick you.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jared shot back. “You might have a great ass, but trust me, the collapsing vent behind me is kind of a priority right now. So if you could hurry said ass up a bit, I’d be _very_ grateful.”

 

Fucking bastard. Jensen was going as quick as he could, but there were cables, and the occasional hole in the bottom, crossings he had to slow down at to sniff and listen out the right way — which Jared probably wasn’t even noticing — and the fucking dilettante had the nerve to blame him.

 

“We wouldn’t have this fucking problem if you’d have set up a proper alarm system,” Jensen snapped. “With you having a price on your head and all that.”

 

“Yeah, well, I didn't know!”

 

“That... actually makes it worse!”

 

“And you didn’t hear them coming. Don’t you have freaky super senses?”

 

At that, Jensen stopped and Jared bumped into his ass again. “Ow. Fuck.”

 

“I did hear them coming, you fucker, but then you distracted me with your fucking gun.” Jensen resumed crawling. “And don’t call me freaky, asshole.”

 

That was when the shaft beneath them gave out, the metal plates ripping apart at their rusty seams and in a tangled heap, they fell to the ground. Jensen half managed the spin to land on his feet, but then Jared’s weight hit him across the back and he crashed painfully on the floor.

 

“Well, that could have gone smoother,” Jared said.

 

Violently, Jensen shoved him away. “Get off.”

 

They both scrambled to their feet and warily faced each other, hands hovering over the weapons stashed in their belts.

 

“Now what?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen pondered the possibilities. “We can fight each other. I’ll probably put you down, but that still leaves me to try to escape and I haven’t found a ride yet.”

 

Jared cocked his head. “I have a ship, but I won’t get far alone.”

 

Finally, the shrill blaring of the alarm sounded.

 

Jared held out his hand. “Truce?”

 

Jensen shook it without hesitation. As soon as the security knew who he was, they’d hunt him mercilessly. The price for a Genee was too high and the space station was loyal to the Confederation.

 

“What are you waiting for?” he snapped when Jared was still holding his hand.

 

Jared pulled his hand back as if burned, mumbled something about ‘distracting green eyes’ under his breath, and hurried out of the empty bar lot they’d crashed into.

 

Fighting a grin, Jensen followed. Jared was actually kind of adorable. For an amateurish bounty hunter.

  


With Jared’s knowledge of the station’s layout and Jensen’s senses, they managed to avoid both the Hellers and the various security troops until they reached the old shipyard. These original docks had been abandoned when the space station expanded and needed a bigger port, and now, the spacious structures housed people selling and repairing ships and a hall with a holey sign spelling _All Day Parts_ in crooked letters where Jared was leading them to now.

 

Without hesitation, Jared walked straight into the hall where a giant pile of ship parts was stocked up until right to the building’s ceiling.

 

“Felicia,” Jared roared at the mountain of junk metal.

 

Jensen wondered if Jared was crazier than he looked.

 

Then on top of the pile, something moved; a pipe came loose, rolled down the mountain noisily until it clattered on the floor, and then a short reddish-scaled biped emerged from the pile.

 

“Jared?” the biped asked in a surprisingly high voice. “Come to say goodbye? Did you find someone to ride out with?”

 

“Actually—” Jared started, but Jensen cut him off.

 

“Wait, I thought you have a ship?”

 

“Not directly, but—”

 

“Oh, great, that’s just fucking perfect.” Jensen crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’re probably the worst bounty hunter in existence. And you fucking lied to me!”

 

“Well, it’s not like you have a ship,” Jared shot back. “So how about you shut up and let me figure this out? Besides, I know Felicia, which means I as good as have a ship.”

 

Felicia, the biped, came sliding down her junk mountain. She reached up to Jensen’s chest probably, strong and sturdy arms and legs and a face with three eyes and a broad, un-lipped mouth. She was smiling at them with twinkling eyes.

 

“Jared, did you finally find a boyfriend? And such a cute one!”

 

Jensen’s indignant, “I am _not_ his boyfriend!” collided with Jared’s sputtered, “What? No, that’s not what—”

 

Felicia just laughed at them, a deep, gurgling sound. “Ah, young love!”

 

Jared glared. So did Jensen. As if. Jared was such an incompetent bounty hunter who had only slept with Jensen to capture him, so it really didn’t matter that he’d literally made Jensen purr last night and Jensen had spent a long time after Jared had fallen asleep carefully licking and scent marking him.

 

Now, Jared took a deep breath. “Felicia. Remember the favor you owe me? The big one?”

 

Felicia blinked slowly. Three times, one with each eye. “Yes.”

 

“Good. I’m cashing in.” Jared’s expression was determined. “We need a ship.”

 

Felicia nodded. “I have a few that could work. Long distance, short distance, big, small?”

 

Jared pulled a grimace. “The fastest.”

 

“Ah. I guess they sounded the alarm because of you then.”

 

“Actually,” Jared started, already pointing at Jensen, so Jensen interrupted him.

 

“Yes, they did, and yes, it’s a long story, so if we could hurry this up?”

 

Felicia nodded. “Of course. I have a small open space glider. Modified the engine and fuel system myself, so you’ll get seven inter-system or two hyper jumps out of it.”

 

Jensen clapped his hands. “Awesome. Excellent. Where is it?”

 

Felicia hooked a thumb over her shoulder. Jensen stared. So did Jared.

 

“That doesn’t look like it can fly,” Jared said hesitantly.

 

Jensen had to agree. The glider’s hull was charred black, the front and back pressed to the ground, so they only had half the cabin’s height. Jensen couldn’t see any kind of turbines or exhausts big enough for the space engine needed on the ship or even for a spacer; it was tiny. The cabin might be able to seat four, but it looked small for a glider, more like a military space fighter than a civilian transporter.

 

Felicia was already waddling towards the glider. “It flies just fine, I modified it myself.” She opened the big latch covering the front part. “Eight block motor, Vasilian turbine, three-barreled hyper drive machine connected by a Lysenian accelerator and all built from Mellorian metal for weight and stability. This baby can get you from here to the Fourth Ring in under two space days and with one fuel tank because I bolstered the engine's longevity with tallura sticks.”

 

Besides understanding that Mellorian metal was the highest quality metal in the galaxy and three-barrel hyperdrives were top of the line, Jensen had no idea what she had just said. Jared, however, looked sufficiently impressed.

 

“You managed to connect a Lysenian accelerator to a three-barreled hyper drive?” he asked intrigued.

 

Felicia beamed and nodded. “Yeah. It’s a bit tricky but if you put a valve filled with asteroid slug slime in there, it works.”

 

“Really? But how—”

 

“Enough!” Jensen roared. He got two similar startled expressions and had to suppress a grin. “Or have you forgotten about the people trying to kill us?” he continued, addressing Jared as if speaking to a small child.

 

For a moment, Jared looked just as contrite as a little kid caught trying to steal sweets, then he put on an exasperated front again.

 

“You see what I have to put up with?” he asked Felicia theatralicaly.

 

She just snorted. “You love it.”

 

“The glider?” Jensen reminded them again.

 

“Oh yes.” Felicia whirled around and leaned into the open engine hatch, half of her body disappearing from view. “Yes, you can take it, I just need to replace this fuel line supplying the second hyper drive barrel.”

 

“Do you have one?” Jared asked.

 

“Oh yes. It’s in there.” Casually, Felicia pointed at the giant mountain of scrap metal piled up behind her.

 

“In there?” Jared asked faintly.

 

“We’re doomed,” Jensen muttered, not giving a shit if they could hear him. “We’re gonna die on this fucking space station.”

 

Felicia was already climbing her metal mountain, scaling the left side of it with seeming purpose.

 

Jared leaned back against the glider, slumping down and shaking his head. “You’re probably right. I mean, we can head to the docks, try to steal a ship.”

 

Jensen snorted. “You know that by now they sealed off the entire hangar. There’s no way we’re getting off this station.”

 

“We could hide,” Jared suggested in a tone that implied he’d already considered this, found the idea ridiculous, but had nothing else to offer.

 

Jensen replied in the same tone. “We could.”

 

Felicia had almost reached the top of the pile. Instead of climbing it, she scurried around it, disappearing on its backside.

 

“At least they’re gonna take us alive,” Jared said. “We can maybe escape on the transport.”

 

“Unlikely. We have a better shot if we instigate a war between the bounty hunters who were after you and the crew of Mellorians I saw yesterday in one of the big bars. Then we could slip away in the confusion.”

 

Jared made a sceptical face. “Cassidy and her crew would annihilate them.”

 

Further discussion was cut short when Felicia suddenly appeared again. “My brains, I swear. Think you have two of them and that helps?” She shook her head. “I just went looking for a three inch fuel line, when I need a three and a half. Which is obviously just over there.” She pointed at a spot halfway up the scrap mountain.

 

“Obviously,” Jared echoed.

 

But then, Felicia climbed to exactly the spot she had pointed to, stuck her arm in, rummaged around the metal and then, with a triumphant “ha”, pulled out a fuel line.

 

“No way.”

 

“Does she have x-ray vision?” Jensen had to ask.

 

With a grin, Felicia slid down the mountain. “Two brains, boys. Makes for a decent memory.”

 

 _Decent_. Jensen just shook his head in disbelief. So did Jared.

 

“Alright, I just need to change this and you need new spark plugs. You can just grab a few from the yellow box over there. Jared, gimme one of your big hands here.”

 

With a shrug, Jared went to help Felicia, so Jensen hurried to the yellow box she had pointed to. He had no idea how many spark plugs they’d need, so he just grabbed a handful.

 

When he got back to the glider, Felicia was fixing Jared with a stern look and Jared looked rebelliously pissed.

 

Before he could ask what that was all about, the station alarms went off and Jensen could hear the synchronized bootsteps of the security.

 

Jared ripped the spark plugs out of Jensen’s hands and installed them somewhere on the engine block.

 

“You should go now,” Felicia said, headbutted each of them softly into the hip and then walked towards a switchboard fixed to the wall. “I’ll open the hatch for you. Go!”

 

Jensen nodded in thanks, Jared waved, and then they got into the glider. The doors creaked worryingly, but the air seal worked.

 

“You sure the hyper drive woks?” Jensen asked, staring in horror at the ancient dashboard with manual instead of digital displays. Dear universe, there were needles pointing at numbers.

 

“Felicia said it will.” Jared pulled a lever next to a round control wheel and the engine rumbled to life.

 

Jensen closed his eyes, praying to the universe that the ship wouldn’t come apart at the seams and then they were off.

 

The glider flew like a dream, taking the turns around the space station’s structures quickly and elegantly. Jared turned out to be a decent — okay, pretty good — pilot and evaded the station’s laser cannons.

 

In the rearview mirror — because the dashboard didn’t even have a board computer, go figure — Jensen saw two small fighter ships coming after them.

 

“Jared, there’s—”

 

“Yeah, I saw. Gimme a sec, Felicia should…”

 

“We don’t have a sec, we’re gonna get shot down any moment!”

 

Jensen was ready to prepare for death when Jared let out a triumphant “aha” and pressed a small, silvery button. On the rear of the glider, a small laser cannon emerged and the control station, shiny new in contrast to the rest of the glider, slid out of a hatch opening in the back seat.

 

Jensen was still staring in amazement, when Jared cleared his throat. “Maybe you could get your ass back there and shoot the fuckers down? Unless you wanna fly this ship?”

 

“Fuck you.” But Jensen was already climbing into the back seat. He’d never been a great pilot but he was good with a gun.

 

The first blast took down their closest pursuer and even when the second one tried to evade them, Jensen hit one of his flight stabilizers and his ship trundled uselessly through space.

 

So Jensen was fucking awesome with a gun. When he climbed back into the front seat, Jared shut his jaw with a loud click, pretending not to be impressed. Jensen didn’t bother suppressing a satisfied grin.

 

“Don’t be so smug, we’re not in the clear yet,” Jared said, looking into the rear mirrors.

 

Jensen checked too and a big space ship had undocked from the station, following them into space. There was no way their small cannon could take that down.

 

Jared gripped the wheel tightly and switched a few levers.  “Hold on to your butt.”

 

Then he activated the hyperdrive and they shot away. Their glider vibrated and groaned under the pressure, but it held. Jensen had no idea how Jared navigated with these old controls, but he managed.

 

“So you’re not entirely useless,” Jensen said.

 

Jared gave him a look somewhere between annoyance and smugness. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

 

For the rest of the flight, they didn't really look at each other, didn’t talk, as if their fragile truce would collapse now that the danger was gone. It wasn’t until they left the hyperspace a few systems over that Jared cleared his throat.

 

“So, now what?”

 

“I have a ride to catch,” Jensen said. “A friend of mine and I are getting out of Confederate Space. Unless you wanna try and fight me, in which case I’d have to kill you.”

 

Jared shook his head. “Let’s not do that.”

 

His posture was relaxed, but there was a slump to his shoulders. With a price on his head, there were hard times ahead of Jared. Jensen knew how that felt, it fucking sucked.

 

He watched Jared a while longer, listened to his steady heartbeat and even breathing. Whatever was waiting for him, Jared wasn’t scared.

 

When they’d met, Jensen’s senses hadn’t warned him. The whole time they’d spent together, Jensen's instincts had told him he was safe. It might be fucked up how he got his instincts, but they hadn’t steered him wrong yet.

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “So, what did you and Felicia argue about before?”

 

“Nothing,” Jared answered quickly. Too quickly.

 

“Let me guess,” Jensen said with a grin. “She told you what an awesome boyfriend I’d make, how you meet a guy like me only once every thousand years and that you should hold on to me.”

 

Jared looked like he’d swallowed a whole bag of sour gummies. “Actually we talked about what an arrogant ass you are.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Admit it, you also mentioned my great ass.”

 

Against his will, it seemed, Jared’s lips twitched up in a smile.

 

Making a decision, Jensen decided to follow his instincts.

 

“Dani, my friend, she was supposed to meet me on Aleta, but now we have to rendezvous at our back up location. It’s the Ilene station four systems over from here.”

 

Jared nodded. “I guess it’s as good a place as any for me to lay low and regroup.”

 

“You’re not gonna leave?” Jensen asked. “With that kind of price on your head?”

 

Jared took a deep breath. “Well, looks like I have too now. It’s not that easy though.”

 

“I have a way. If you want, we have room for one more.”

 

Jared looked up at him, squinting past the hair falling into his eyes. After a long silence, he asked, “Why?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “My instincts say you’re a good guy.”

 

Jared let out a harsh laugh. “A good guy,” he repeated incredulously.

 

“Well,” Jensen amended with a grin, “Good enough.”

 

Jared shook his head. “This is insane.” Then he turned to Jensen and held out his hand. “Deal.”

 

Jensen shook it. And if his hand lingered a bit longer than necessary and Jared’s thumb rubbed a circle into his skin, well, they’d have a long flight to figure out what that meant.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on [tumblr](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/) if you like.


End file.
